


Frozen Memories

by Zomater



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zomater/pseuds/Zomater
Summary: Tommy is tired of being cold.What if instead of jumping, he fell and the memories he had fell with him?
Comments: 21
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SolarTiggy because they’re awesome and they helped me with a lot of ideas for this story.

Tommy was tired of being cold, he hated it. There was a reason he didnt go with his family when they started the Artic Empire, he much preferred to stay in the warmth of Business Bay. He wished he had that choice now that he was stuck in exile. It was freezing in Logstedshire, what with him only having a tent to hold in the heat. He hadn't had time to grab anything to keep himself warm before he was escorted from his home by Dream.

Tommy huffed angrily and tugged his blanket tighter around himself. Why hadn't Tubbo or Dream let him grab a jacket? He only had the blanket he had now because Ghostbur had helped him shear the few sheep that wandered the fields surrounding Logstedshire. Tommy leaned off his bed to peak out of the entrance of his tent, trying to see if Ghostbur had returned yet. He'd left that morning to go retrieve Tommys jacket, or at least a proper blanket. It was night now, the sun having set nearly two hours ago. Tommy had waited on the beach for Wilbur to return, desperately basking in the dying rays. As the sun set he savored the fading warmth of the day before trudging into his tent to try and sleep.

Sleep was hard though when the wind was so harsh. He just wanted Wilbur to get back already with his jacket. He laid back down and squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the cold quickly creeping into his tent. He knew from experience it only got colder as the night went on. Tommy flipped onto his side and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself until there wasnt any gaps that the cold could come in through. That didnt stop it though, as it quickly invaded through the thin wool. Tommy decided this just wasn't going to work, crawling reluctantly out of his bed. He wandered into logstedshire and lit the campfire he'd made that day. The fire felt amazing, warming him as the blanket couldn't. Yet the wind kept blowing. No matter how many times he moved to try and get out of the way of the wind it blew the warmth away from him.

Tommy yelled in frustration as the wind blew the fire out. That was the one thing keeping him warm! He knew he could relite it but what was the use when it would simply be blown out again. It wasnt like him to give up so easily but he didnt have the energy to keep fighting that loosing battle. But he didnt have to did he? He nearly laughed at himself for not realizing it sooner, where would a fire stay lit and he wouldnt be cold? The nether! He quickly stood and rushed to the portal, wasting no time in stepping into the gateway.

He smiled at the familiar feeling, as no matter how many times he went through portals the feeling of floating and then warmth was welcomed. He stumbled out and breathed deeply before laughing. It was so warm in the nether, he could feel the chill being chased from him as he sat down on the nether rack. The lava crackled far below him but he wasn't to worried, he was a safe distance from the edge. Although the nether rack wasn't exactly comfortable... Tommy squinted at the nether hub in the distance and hummed to himself. It would be far more comfortable to sit there, the smooth blackstone bricks seeming so much more inviting then the rough nether rack he was currently on.

It was safer there too, offering walls to hide from ghasts and chests that sometimes had spare weapons in them. With that in mind he wandered onto the cobblestone and obsidian path he'd made to get to the hub. He treaded carefully as he stepped onto the log part of the bridge. He tried not to think of when he'd done this, driven by grief and hurt. He still felt those feelings but he knew cutting off contact from the only people he wanted to see wouldnt help with that. Tommy sighed as he stepped into the hub, safe and warm at last.

He shuffled into a corner and gazed at the sky, well its not really a sky more like a roof. It wasn't a pretty sight but he'd take it if that meant warmth. He couldn't stand being so cold all the time, as well as hating the cold it just reminded him of the fact he was exiled. Every time he felt the wind he'd think of how there was a snow biome right across the mountain that sat beside the fields of Logstedshire. The cold blew in from there at night, chilling him to the bone, and everytime all he could think was how this WASN'T L'manburg. It was warm there. Even when the weather turned cold there was always jackets ready, fires lit, and when it got especially bad, people to snuggle into.

There wasnt any of that in exile. He hated it. He hated it so much. Tommy wiped his face choosing to ignore the tears he knew were there. He could get through this, the sight of lava was... inviting. It was warm and he knew he could be warm if he would just.... walk over. He could just walk over and let himself fall. He couldnt though. He couldn't let go. Because no matter how inviting the thought of the warm lava finally relieving him was the very idea of getting to return to L'manburg kept him going. He couldn't die before he returned to L'manburg! L'manburg was so much more to him then just his country. It held his family, his freedom, his WARMTH! He couldn't loose that, though he supposes he already did. He just hoped one day he could get it back.

Tommy sighed and looked back to his own portal, he should probably head back to his tent. He couldn't sleep in the nether as nice as the warmth would be its to dangerous. He didnt want to get jumped by a piglin the moment he finally rested. Yet he didnt want to go back, he had nothing to keep him warm if he did. Ghostbur had never brought him his jacket. Although... maybe he could just run and get it himself? He turned back to the portal standing right before him. He could be quick enough. He just needed to get his jacket! Tommy stopped himself and groaned in frustration- he really shouldn't. A jacket wasn't worth risking his life for.

With that in mind he wandered back to his portal, carefully stepping around a few of the cobble blocks that he needed to replace. They were crumbling at the sides, not being able to take the ghasts fireballs that were so constantly thrown at them. He stepped back onto nether rack and then stepped through intending to finally sleep in his tent. But as soon as he stepped out he was ready to turn around. He must have spent longer then he thought in the nether as the cold now completely encompassed the night. He sighed and realized he could see his breath. It really was miserable here. He was missing a shoe too he noticed as he felt the dew soak into his sock and freeze him even further. Tommy rubbed his bare arms and looked around. Ghostbur still hadn't returned.

Maybe it would be worth it... "Just one quick trip" he muttered as he went back through the portal and back to the hub. He planned to himself where he would need to go and where was the quickest way back to the portal. He couldnt afford to get caught. Dream would surely kill him if he caught him. He had to hurry, he had to get his jacket before Dream caught him. With no time to waste he stepped through the portal and onto SMP land. It was warm here even at night. With no cold winds the smp was able to hold onto its warmth much longer. Tommy took a breath and broke into a sprint running to his old home, stepping through the entrance and opening the chests lining the walls. There it was! Sitting where he'd left it last was his jacket, laid on top of a few spare tools.

He hugged it close to himself with a smile and started walking down the prime path, walking down the stairs to L'manburg before he stumbled to a stop. He wasn't even thinking, he'd just walked right to L'manburg, Tommy knew he was being dumb and he SHOULD just turn and run back to the portal and to safety but... it was right there. His home. His family. He just wanted to see Tubbo- surely he had time? It was so late no one would be awake and he could just... make one quick detour to see if he could talk to Tubbo? Would he even be awake? More importantly would he even want to see Tommy? He'd been the one to exile him in the first place. Tommy stopped himself right as he stepped into L'manburg. He needed to leave. Tubbo didn't want to see him.

"Tommy" A voice from behind him furiously demanded his

Oh god.. he'd been caught. He turned slowly to see Dream standing behind him holding his sword tightly in his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just- my jacket- I-" Tommy stammered out a response before Dream cut him off

"You know you're exiled Tommy you can't just return because you're a little chilly!"

It wasnt that! He desperately wanted to explain to Dream how horrible the cold was. How easily it drained the life from him. It was horrible, the way it felt like it leeched onto him even as the sun rose. He'd never been a morning person but he'd desperately throw himself into the suns light as soon as it rose, just to chase away the cold.

Dream didnt give him the chance to explain, instead stepping towards him and raising his sword menacingly. Tommy didnt want to see if Dream would actually kill him, choosing to simply run as fast as he could. Back to the portal and back to Logstedshire. He sprinted up the stairs and glanced behind him to see Dream take chase after him. He couldnt let himself be caught. Dream would kill him. He would kill him. Panic swelled with in him as he turned back and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran and ran, ignoring the stray rocks that stabbed into his uncovered foot, he ran all the way back to the portal and straight through it. He almost stopped to catch his breath before he heard the portal activate again. 

He had caught up. 

Tommy ran onto his path barely avoiding slipping on the logs at the beginning of his bridge as he tried to escape Dream. He wondered briefly if this what Dream felt like when he was doing one of his famous manhunts. He supposed not as his friends werent aiming to kill while Dream was surely going to kill him. He clutched the jacket closer to himself trying to not drop it.

"Tommy! Tommy stop im not going to hurt you!" He heard Dream call behind him. That was a lie though, Tommy just knew it.

"Tommy please just stop-" He screamed in terror when he felt a hand grab his wrist halting him.

"Please Dream please im sorry just let me go" he began to sob and pull at his wrist trying desperately to escape. Dream let go in surprise confused as to why Tommy was so scared, surely he knew he wouldn't actually kill him right? Why was he crying? Tommy took that opportunity to scramble away, turning and running when he again saw Dream reach for him once more. He couldn't let himself be caught and killed. He didnt wanna die. So Tommy ran, ignoring Dreams calls for him to stop and be careful.

Tommy ran across barely noticing as he strayed farther to the left, only noticing his mistake when he stepped onto a piece of loose cobble. The cobble broke off and suddenly he wasn’t on the path, his eyes widened as he plummeted down below. Tommy screamed in terror, reaching up and trying to grab at the path. His fingers barely brushed the edge- he was falling to quickly to grab on.

Dream ran forward and reached down, holding a hand out to Tommy but it was to late. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut- he had nothing with him to save himself. No potions, not even a saddle to grab a strider. Tommy opened his eyes and looked up, staring at the sky as he felt himself painfully hit the lava.

It was so warm it was almost nice, he didn’t know why he didn’t feel the hurt of being in the lava. He didn’t feel anything but warmth. Tommy smiled as he closed his eyes- he was warm now.

Dream watched in horror from above as Tommy hit the lava and let out a shriek of pain before going silent as the lava pulled him under. He was dead. Dream had chased him to his death. He pulled his mask off and set it beside him, still staring at the lava below. The lava that killed Tommy. He glanced to the path beside him and nearly started crying.... Tommy had dropped his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer then I wanted it too but here we are! The next update shouldn't take this long though fingers crossed.

Tommy woke up to the sound of foot steps outside his tent, he shot up and scrambled out of bed confusion and panic flooding his senses. He shouldn't be here, he didnt know why but he knew he wasn't supposed to be here. Tommy stepped out of the tent cautiously and looked around, looking for who ever was walking around. Oh.... it was a mooshroom. The red cow seemed to have escaped from somewhere, a lead hanging from his neck

"Hi buddy, i don't think you're supposed to be wandering around" Tommy smiled and walked towards the cow, gently taking its lead and looking around to return him to his owner. He hoped he didn't find anyone, the thought of anyone seeing him was scary. He didn't know why, just that it was a bad thing. They would hurt him he just knew it. The mooshroom brought him out of his thoughts as he began to walk towards a set of tall log walls. Tommy followed curiously, carefully peaking through the entrance and smiling when he saw no one. "Is this where you live?" The cow simply wandered away from him, the lead slipping out of his hand as he began to chew on a bale of hay that was laying by a stack of barrels

Tommy frowned at the barrels, they didn't seem bad but he just- they were bad. He should go. He didn't like it here. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, he couldn't remember anything! He wanted to know why this place was bad! It seemed fine, the house in the back was a nice shade of blue, the walls seemed safe and secure. Yet all Tommy could feel was dread and loneliness.... and cold. It was very cold here. Tommy frowned and sat on the ground next to the mooshroom, curling his arms around himself. Why was it so cold here? He didn't like this. He couldn't remember anything but being cold. And alone. He was so confused. Tommy sighed as tears ran down his face. He was so WARM before this and now he was cold again. He wanted to be warm again but he didn't know how. He didn't even know how he did it the last time he felt warm.

Tommy wiped the red tears off his face and took a deep breath, he needed to stop focusing on how cold it was or he would be miserable forever. It was hard not too though, the cold seemed inescapable. He stood up and walked to the entrance of the walls and peaked out at the sun, it was around midday from the looks of it. That means he should probably go just in case who ever lived here came back. Tommy wondered if he really had to worry about that with the looks of the place...

Everything was okay but it just seemed off. It felt so empty, it felt really lonely. He didn't like it here. He should leave! Tommy got up and quickly walked out, ignoring the curious moo of the mooshroom. He walked briskly along the rough path until he quickly stopped at a dark purple frame. It was glowing beautifully, with swirling purple light and suddenly it clicked- this was a nether portal. The nether was warm and here was an entrance to it. A solution to his problems! Tommy jumped into the portal and sighed at the feeling of floating although it was brief as he quickly stumbled out into the new biome.

He smiled as he basked in the light the lava cast from below and the feeling of happiness it caused, before dread took its place. He was still cold. He was still cold. No! No this wasn't supposed to be like this! Tommy fell to his knees and gasped, he couldn't take it anymore. The cold was seeping in through his socks, through his shirt, freezing him to the core.

The nether rack was warm beneath him but it did nothing to help him. He was still so cold. Tommy laid himself out on the ground, breathing deeply trying to warm himself desperately hoping the cold would go away- even if just for a moment! Just one moment where the cold went away. Maybe he would never be warm.

Tommy shakily wrapped his arms around himself, sniffling but refusing to cry. He couldn't just cry everytime he was cold. He didnt have that many tears. Would he actually be cold forever? Tommy tried to think that rationally he wouldn't be but he honestly didn't know that. He was in the nether yet he was still freezing. It was like the warm air went straight through him. That was silly though right?

Tommy slowly stood up and looked around, wondering if maybe he could find somewhere warmer. He'd just have to look around right? He looked down and stared at the lava, it would be warm but- there was absolutely no way he'd get near it. It felt wrong and very bad. There was a path though that led to a bigger part of the nether. Just through a tall black building. He wasted no time in walking onto the path, though he stuck strictly to the middle. He felt light and airy as he walked, almost feeling dizzy. He couldn't remember anything right now and he didn't know why. This bridge was bad. He knew it was, there was just no other way to find somewhere warmer.

As he stepped off of the thin bridge and onto the black stone he looked up and noticed another portal standing right in front of him. This one was bigger then the one he'd gone through, it practically towered over him. It was pretty but he hated it. Tommy glared at it, knowing if he went through it it would just bring hurt. He didn't want to hurt anymore. He was so tired of hurting. He was so tired.

Tommy walked past the portal and onto another bridge that led to a wider part of the nether, he stepped carefully down onto the nether rack and began his search to find somewhere he could be warm again.

Tubbo was honestly getting worried. He hadn't heard from Ghostbur in a while, the ghost having gone with Tommy when he exiled him. He knew though, that he was planning on coming back. He wanted to hear from him if Tommy was okay. It'd been nearly two weeks since he'd been exiled and Tubbo was worried sick about him. Ghostbur was forgetful and Tubbo was beginning to worry that he'd simply forgotten to return. Maybe he got lost, he knew Dream had taken them far.

Ghostbur would be fine, after all he was already dead. Not much that can hurt a ghost even if they did have a pretty physical form. Tommy on the other hand was not a ghost. He was alive and when your alive a lot of things can hurt you. He should have at least made sure he had a sword... or food. He should have checked if he had some basic tools on him. Tubbo shook his head and sighed, not much he could do now anyways, nothing but wait.

He had to wait for Ghostbur and then he could come see Tommy and bring him stuff that he might need. Surely he'd be here any minute. Until then he had president duties to attend to, such as cleaning up more of L'manburg and taking care of paperwork. He honestly didn't want to do any of that. Not without Tommy to make it fun.

Just then he looked up from where he was standing and noticed a figure approaching from the distance. Ghostbur? He looked a little worse for wear, obviously quite exhausted.

"Hey Tubbo! How are you?"

"Oh um... Im great Ghostbur what about you?"

"Oh wonderful! Im just exhausted from rowing all the way from Logstedshire to here. I came to get Tommy's jacket as its quite cold there. He talks a lot about it being cold"

Tubbo felt a pang of guilt at that. Of course it was cold. Tubbo sent Tommy away to the cold without even a jacket to keep him warm. What made him feel worse was he knew how much Tommy hated the cold. He'd whisper to Tubbo when they'd had those serious late night talks about how much the cold bothered him, reminding him of abandonment and of the feeling of being all alone. Which just made him feel ten times worse when he realized now that Tommy is actually all alone. Tubbo had abandoned him as he always promised he wouldn't. 

Ghostbur seemed to notice he was upset by his words so he quickly pulled him into a hug and told him how it would be okay- he didn't know why Tubbo was hurt but he could tell he was.

"How about you help me find his jacket yeah? Do you know where it should be? I should really hurry I told him i'd be back by sunset and that was yesterdays sunset!" Ghostbur joked to lighten the mood but it only seemed to make Tubbo more upset, the boy flinching at his words.

"Yeah yeah I can help you, his jacket should be just in his house" Tubbo smiled and turned to lead him up the path to Tommy's house, sighing as he looked at it and realized it was still polished granite. He'd have to fix it for Tommy.

Ghostbur walked in and began searching the chests for Tommys jacket while Tubbo looked under the bed and when they realized it wasn't there they both looked worriedly at each other, while it wasn't weird at all for Tommy to misplace something his jacket was important to him and he wouldn't just throw it somewhere random. When he didn't need it he'd normally store it neatly under his bed or in his chests and it didn't seem to be in either place.

Tubbo wondered if somebody had stolen it... people had practically ransacked his house already when they'd heard he was exiled. They were mostly stealing things Tommy had stolen from them in the first place though, and surely no one would take his jacket right? It wasn't like it was an amazing piece of fashion worth stealing.

Ghostbur didn't seem to have that worry though shrugging and telling him

"He probably left it at your house! We should go check there"

Tubbo nodded and walked out of Tommy's, down the path and back into L'manburg. It wouldn't be to surprising if he had left it at Tubbo's but surely he would have noticed by now right? He'd spent a lot of time in his house simply trying to convince himself exiling Tommy was the right decision... hes pretty sure he would have seen it.

When they reached L'manburg once more Tubbo looked around and saw Dream a top a horse. seemingly about to leave, he had a small bag and what looked like his sword and several tools as well as a small leather book. Tubbo walked up to the man and cleared his throat, stepping back when Dream gasped and turned to him surprised

"Sorry uh Tubbo I didn't see you there"

"Its quite alright... are you um going somewhere?"

Dream tilted his head in confusion before looking down at his bag and back up at Tubbo "Yeah I need to make a trip... Gather some supplies and all. I'll probably be gone for a bit but not too long."

Tubbo nodded and smiled "Well have a safe trip then. Oh! Have you seen Tommys jacket by any chance?" Dream shook his head no and waved goodbye as he guided his horse off, disappearing quickly into the forest.

Ghostbur watched silently before guiding Tubbo back to L'manburg "You seem tired, how about you rest and i'll find the jacket" Tubbo sighed before nodding and looking back at him

"Just tell me when you do ok? I'd like to go see him and make sure everything alright"

Ghostbur smiled widely and nodded "Of course! He misses you and im sure he'd be happy to see you" and with that he went off, wandering around to look in all the places Tommy could have forgotten his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a little Dream bit that I couldn't really fit into the chapter, it takes place right before Tommy wakes up. Its cannon but not really too important just angst :)
> 
> Dream stared at the jacket and picked it up. It was made out of a soft warm material and he could tell it was well loved and cared for. The more he stared at the more he noticed, patches at the elbows from where the fabric had worn, a bee patch stitched on at the breast pocket, and inside that pocket a photo of Tommy and Wilbur clearly taken before the election. They were seated on top of the wall talking to each other, but any happy feelings this picture might of inspired soon faded when one realized that both people in the photo were dead. Dream clutched the photo tightly and sighed
> 
> He'd practically killed both of them. Chased Tommy to his death. He'd killed Tommy. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he folded the photo and slipped it back into the pocket and slipped his mask back into place. He wondered briefly if he should check to see if Tommy had respawned back in Logstedshire but he knew he was on his last life, Dream having been the one to take his other two. He guessed he'd also taken his third . He would fix this though, he didn't know how but Dream knew he had to do something to make it up to Tommy... or at least his family. The family Dream had torn away from him. He'd messed up, but he would fix this.
> 
> He rose to his feet and walked to the Logstedshire portal and stepped through, staring at the sun that was just barely visible. It was almost morning. Dream stepped back through the portal, unaware of the boy just a few feet away asleep in his tent.
> 
> Tommy continued to sleep even after Dream left, only waking when he heard foot steps through his tent. He opened his eyes and shivered- he was freezing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommys stay in the nether is a bit more dangerous then he thought it was going to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update that didn't take a month? Lets gooo! The next updates should be out in around the same time, but I don't really have an exact schedule

Tommy had been walking for what felt like hours, though he wasn't actually that tired. It was almost like a hike... if hiking meant almost getting hit by ghast fireballs, shot by piglins, or knocked to the ground by magma cubes. He had found a nice closed off cavern like area with a small lava pool and decided he should stay here at least for a little bit.

Tommy settled next to the lava and laid down, now that he was laying down he noticed just how tired he actually was. Though he couldn't seem to settle, not so close to the lava. He didn't know why but being so close to the boiling heat seemed very wrong. He didn't like it.

He quickly couldn't take it, getting up and moving to the far wall of the cave before hiding in a small alcove. His gut was practically screaming at him but what it was telling him he couldn't say. Tommy rested his read on the nether rack and closed his eyes, maybe some sleep would do him good.

He would just sleep. Aaaany minute now. Tommy jumped when the lava popped, the sound near bringing him to tears. He couldn't sleep here. He didn't really have an option though did he? There was hardily a bed and breakfast preparing him a nice bed. Tommy frowned and held his arms around himself, the cold reminding him just how nice the lava felt when he laid next to it. Why did all the nice things hurt him?

He rubbed his hands together and once more closed his eyes blocking out the sound of the lava, blocking out the feeling of the cold. Tommy waited and waited and finally he fell asleep, miserable on the nethers floor.

He woke up slowly curling himself up with a shiver. He wasn't surprised that he was cold... he wasn't sure he would ever be warm again. With that depressing though Tommy sat up and rubbed his eyes slowly taking in his surroundings. 

There was a few zombie piglins wandering through, snorting at him curiously. He ignored them in favor of slowly standing up, using the wall to stabilize himself. He felt like he couldn't breathe here, the air being ashy and dry. It was miserable here, he hated it. Yet the very thought of going back to the overworld sounded so much worse. There was no chance of warmth there, only promises of hurt and loneliness. Not that he wasn't alone here, and to be honest Tommy isn't sure he'd ever not been alone. He couldn't remember ever being around someone.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a splat sound, a small magma cube jumping out of the lava and towards him. Tommy slowly smiled at it, laughing at the slow sluggish movements of the cute nether inhabitant. He leaned down and opened his hands to hold the magma cube

It seemed to eye his hand before hopping into them. He stood back up and cradled it, smiling shakily at the realization that his hands were- his hands were warm. The smile didn't last long as he realized how much his hands hurt.

They burned, they burned so horribly. He dropped the magma cube and stumbled back, avoiding the magma cube that was still slowly following him. He scrambled out of the cavern and back into the open nether. He ran once more away, avoiding any of the mobs around him. Maybe him staying alone would be for the best. He wanted so desperately to be warm but if being warm meant so much hurt could he even take it?

Could he do it? Tommy shook his head deciding to leave that for later, he needed to find a new safe area. Somewhere where nothing could find him. Maybe he could dig down! He didn't really have anything to dig with but nether rack wasn't tooo hard to dig by hand. So he begun to dig himself a tunnel down deep into the nether, turning when he felt his hands begin to get hot knowing that meant he was to close to lava.

It wasn't easy nor fun, his hands already burnt from earlier now sore and scratched from digging for so long. Yet he couldn't stop in fear of something catching up. Maybe something would just come down and kill hi-

Tommy stopped and stared at the ground with glossy eyes. What was he thinking? Something about digging right? Yeah yeah, he was just digging down to make a safe place. This was probably deep enough though so he could start digging out a space to rest.

He used his hands once more to break away and pull at the nether rack until he had enough room to lay down, deciding quickly that despite having woken up just a few hours ago that he was definitely tired enough to sleep again. Now he was safe too! He was so cold but at least he was safe.

Phil sighed as he pushed through the snow, trying to get to Technos front door. He honestly hated the snow despite having once ruled the literal frozen land of the Antarctic kingdom with his middle child he really wasn't a fan. He finally pushed through and walked up the stairs and through the door calling out to his son

"Techno? Are you home?" he smiled as he heard glass clink below him and footsteps coming towards the ladder

"Phil! I didn't know you were coming today" Phil chuckled and extended his hand to Techno to help him up the final few rungs of the ladder

"I honestly wasn't planning on it, but the air in Lmanburgs become so thick. I can't explain it but something is going on there and I honestly don't want any part of it. Been through enough recently" Techno nodded, embracing his father in a rare hug. He knew he was talking about Wilbur. They'd both struggled greatly at their son and brothers death.

Phil sighed as he stepped back and looked at Techno trying to check that he was okay, despite him being extremely strong and powerful Techno would often push himself to the point of exhaustion simply grinding for more and more materials. It seems though he was alright for now.

"What should we do today?" Techno paused to flip through his to do note book

"I do need to go netherite mining soon but I could also sneak into Lmanburg with you and help you finish up your attic." 

"Its just sorting chests, im sure it'll bore you to death" Techno blinked slowly at him with an amused smile

"Yes Phil sorting chests is whats going to bore me." and with that they were off to Lmanburg, with Techno drinking an invisibility potion on the way.

As soon as Tubbo had slept enough for Ghostbur to deem him ready to go again, he was up and ready to go. He packed blankets and a loaf of bread into a small bag and when Ghostbur explained he could never find Tommys jacket he grabbed a warm sweater as well.

Ghostbur followed Tubbo closely as the boy excitedly chattered about seeing his best friend, about how now he could finally make things right with him once more! They set off in a sturdy oak boat, deciding the nether was a bit to dangerous. Tubbo continued talking about Tommy eventually moving onto to talking about plans they had made, builds that they wanted to make.

He listened attentively happy to hear of times when Tommy wasn't exiled, he could barely think of him during his exile but he knew that Tommy was miserable. It was just so hard to remember. So it was nice to hear of a happier time.

They were both laughing as they stepped onto the shore of Logstedshires beach, they both split apart to find and greet Tommy. Tubbo wandering to tnret while Ghostbur went inside the walls. He frowned at the scrap wool on the floor, why would Tommy just drop the one thing keeping him warm? Oh well... he had probably just forgotten it this morning when he went to do what ever he's been doing while in exile

He clearly wasn't in the tent though so Tubbo walked out and ran to meet Wilbur who was probably already talking to Tommy. Yet when he stepped beside him he was alone. Ghostbur seemed to be staring at the ground

"Tubbo I don't think he's here... his mine was sealed shut, he doesn't exactly go explore, and hes not in the walls." Tubbo paused and looked at Ghostbur closely

"Im sure he's just collecting wood, don't be silly now he wouldn't just leave" Ghostbur frowned and pointed at the to do list on the wall

"He would have written that down, plus he already has plenty of wood that I collected" Tubbo stopped and breathed in deeply

"We gotta find him then, what ifs somethings wrong!" Ghostbur quickly sensed this would not go well if he didn't do something, so he quickly began to convince Tubbo to come back to Lmanburg and get the others help.

Tubbo was reluctant but trusted Ghostburs advice, as weird as it was with him being an amnesiac ghost. They would go to Lmanburg, rally people for a search party, find Tommy and.... would they just bring him back to Logstedshire and leave him there? Leave him to get lost or or be taken again?

Why was he gone though? Did someone actually take him or did he just... leave? Tubbos thoughts spiraled as they rowed back home to Lmanburg, all he could hope was that Tommy was okay and that maybe soon he could return with Tubbo.

Techno walked closely behind Phil, the pair looking around at the almost empty path. Quackity was running around chasing after Sapnap but the pair didn't seem to care that Phil was there. They ignored him in favor of screaming and laughing at each other. Good, they wouldn't notice the faint sound of two pairs of boots instead of one. Phil walked into Lmanburg and smiled as he noticed Ghostbur running towards him, waving and stopping as he noticed Tubbo right behind him

"Is everything alright? You two seem... panicked." Tubbo shook his head and held up a small bag

"We went to visit Tommy but he wasn't there, we think somethings happened to him" Tubbo began to ramble telling Phil all the things they saw at his camp, how worried he was for Tommy. Phil couldn't help a bit of annoyance at that- Tubbo was the one to exile his son and now he was worried for him? Its almost like he sent him to unknown lands with no defenses! Its no surprise something happened! Yet he was no better was he? Tubbo was a kid just like Tommy... and Phil hadn't visited either. This was his fault as well

"Calm down Tubbo im sure we'll find him. He probably just wandered off somewhere and got a bit lost" Tubbo paused and nodded, happy that Phil was going to help find him. Behind Phil, Techno stared at the ground, Tommy was lost? It honestly didn't seem like something he would do, wandering away from his base with no way to guide him back.

What if he was taken? It didn't seem likely, no one he knew of would have reason to take him but it wasn't impossible. It quickly dawned on him that he wouldn't be helping Phil sort his attic today. Phil was going to find Tommy with Tubbo and Ghostbur.

He couldn't come with either, he wasn't allowed to be in Lmanburg and he didn't want them to know he was still in contact with Phil. He'd heard whispers of some members of Lmanburg making an army specifically to hunt him down and kill him. He couldn't let Phil get hurt. So he squeezed his hand to let him know he was going, and set out to travel back to his home. He knew he would see Phil soon again, after they found Tommy and returned him safely to his base.

For now though he would just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I did write most of this pretty late so sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will have GhostInnit! I promise this will have a happy ending eventually but I just had to start it off with angst.


End file.
